The Nightmare Ends Tonight
by Theinsanefangirl
Summary: Another Larten/Arra   Arra is a bit OOC, but I wanted to put some Crepsley being protective.


The Nightmares End Tonight

The bloodcurdling screams were thunderous, pushing through the corridors, and into the ears of every vampire in the Mountain. It was coming from the cell of Arra Sails, the most respected female vampire.

"Leave me alone!" She shrieked, thrashing in her sleep. Tears streamed down her eyes, as she tried to force the nightmares out of her head. They, however, would not budge and kept firmly in place, hoping to frighten her further. She let out another shrill screech, biting down her pillow to stop them, but they overcame her. "No, please! Just leave me be!"

A few vampires, including Gavner, Darren, and Crepsley went to her bedroom door, all looking worried, especially Crepsley. Gavner sighed, and knocked on the door.  
"Arra," he called. "Are you alright?" Stupid question.

Her screaming did not subside; once it did, all she yelled was, "GO AWAY! JUST GO AWAY!" She was screaming at both Gavner and the monsters invading her head. She let out a frustrated cry, and punched into her pillow. She heard the doorknob rattle as Gavner tried to open the door. "I'll kill you if you come in! Go away!" Gavner's hand fell limp, and he shrugged.

"Larten," he said, turning to Crepsley. "She'll listen to you. Go in there."  
"What if she kills him?" Darren asked.

"She won't. Go ahead, Larten." He gestured to the door. Crepsley sighed, and gave in. There was no way he could leave Arra in there suffering alone. He opened the door, and she did not yell at him. He saw an open coffin and his beloved, with tears streaming down her face. He gently laid a hand on her arm. As soon as he made contact, she sprung up, throwing her arms around her neck.  
"Larten," she sobbed into his chest. "Don't let them get me." Surprised by her emotions, Crepsley wrapped his arms around her, and held her in a protective way. "Please, don't let them get me."

"Who?" He whispered. "Who is coming for you?"

"The demons," she said, her voice shaking. "They want to kill me."  
"Where are these demons from?"

"I don't know. They just show up, with ravenous hunger for my flesh." She was trembling underneath his embrace. "Please, keep them away." His eyes widened at the sound of desperation in her voice. He never heard her so scared; her strong persona disappeared so quickly.

"You do not have to worry," he told her, kissing her black hair. "I will not let them get you."

"Y-you won't?"  
"Of course not. I will be damned if I let anyone touch you. Here, let me in." He removed his arms from her, hesitantly, as he wanted to hold onto her as long as he could. She scooted over to make room for him in her coffin. He got in, pulling the covers over them both. He put his arms around her, and pressed her close to him, whispering comforts into her ear, until her body relaxed in his arms.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked. "Why are you helping me, Larten?"

"Is it not obvious?" He asked with a slight smirk. His hold tightened on her. "I love you, Arra. More than you could possibly know." More tears filled her eyes, but they weren't tears of pain or suffering; they were tears of joy. She waited so long to hear him say those words again.

"It's been so long since you've said that. You never stopped?"

"How could I?"

"I love you, too." She smiled. That's all he needed to hear. Crepsley stroked her cheek with his hand and brought his lips to hers; they shared a passionate, yet brief kiss. "Thank you, Larten. Thank you."

"You have no reason to thank me. I would gladly put my life on the line for yours. I was obligated to come to your aid. I hope that does not make you angry because you are a feminist."

"Normally," she said, with a smile. "I would be angry, but I have no reason. I was begging for help. I would be a hypocrite if I was mad at you for helping me."

"You are so cute, you know that?" He laughed, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I know." She laughed too, allowing him to kiss her once more.


End file.
